Love and Lies
by Treatofthenight
Summary: Sakura is running from the Akatsuki shortly after she finds out they are after her But the question is why? She finds a key part in her past and then it's all clear, she knows exatly why. please read I'm bad at this... It's better than it sounds.
1. Flashbacks

Chapter one: flashbacks

Sakura watched, amazed as her blonde haired companion scarffed down yet another bowl of ramen. She smiled a recent habit of hers she thought she would never do since Sasuke left. She soon got lost in memories and her smile faded as she remembered her last encounter with one of the Uchiha Brothers:

Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and she had gone on a simple scouting mission. Rumors were flying around about the Akatsuki being spotted near the village, so of course, being the good ninja they were they went to investigate. They had stopped flying through the trees because of Sakura; she felt to giant chakra presences nearby and just plain dropped out of the branches, trying to locate the sources.

Amazingly Kakashi had noticed them too, and, signaling the others to be as quite as they could, led them forward, to where he suspected the chakra came from.

Soon they could hear whispering and it was not long before they could see the two figures through the trees. One was an almost impossible to describe blue skinned sharp toothed shark/man but at least she could come up with some words for him. The other left her at a loss; she had to quiet the sharp breath that she took in, that was not what she was expecting.

He was like an older Sasuke, only spine-chilling and tall. His obsidian bangs framed his face, while the rest of his long hair had been pulled into a pony tail at the back of his neck. His eyes were blood red, the famous sharingan proudly displayed. Could this really be the Itachi Sasuke hated so much? The man who murdered the entire Uchiha clan?

Itachi's eyes drifted to her and then to Kisame, he muttered something, much to quiet for the shining to hear. Kisame nodded in agreement, whatever the raven-haired man had said, it was important. They immediately disappeared into the thick brush of the forest again; only seconds after the incomplete team seven realized what had happened.

They had been spotted.

Kakashi started giving orders, and Naruto willingly obeyed them, the two, however soon noticed their pink haired kunoichi had gone missing.

Sakura thrashed against the blue man's grip. "Let go of me you freak!" it was the only words she could think to let through her lips. "Let me go!" she struggled until he loosened his grip a little, then she freed herself from his grasp, dashing to the other end of the clearing.

Kisame smirked, "Well, little shinobi, if it's a fight you want-" Itachi was close to his side almost immediately

"No, Kisame, remember Leader-Sama's orders. We are only supposed to find her for phase one. He will kill us if you hurt her. Plus, remember his words, she could blow at any moment. "

Kisame frowned, walking to Sakura and she didn't know why but she couldn't move. She held gaze with Itachi, and felt as though her whole body would soon collapse. Kisame grabbed her face in his hand and pulled her eyes to look at his scaly face. "Mark my words, pinky, we'll be back." and just like that the two were gone.

It took an hour for Kakashi and Naruto to stumble upon a trembling Sakura. The pair figured her shaken appearance was cause of the Akatsuki, though, as much as they tried to make her, they could not get the story from her lips. She was determined to keep the village out of this. It was her problem, she wouldn't endanger anyone else. She would stand alone in this, even if it wasn't the best thing to do.

The sixteen year old ninja was brought back to the earth by her best friend's eccentric chums of 'Sakura-Chan! Sakura-Chan!' she smiled "what is it Naruto?" he had to blink, and rub his eyes when he looked at her.

'Sakura-Chan, your eyes, they were just-?' he banished the thought, it must have been an illusion of the light, her eyes were forest green, like always.


	2. Pondering love

...do I really have to do a Disclaimer, I mean think about it, If I'm writing on this site do you honestly belive my name could possibly be Massashi Kishimoto?

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde next to her "Ino-pig, I don't get you, every day it's a diffrent guy, First Sasuke, then Sai, and let's not forget about your

Shikamaru faze and now your telling me you like _**choji? **_" The "Pig" nooded "Hai, forehead, I'm telling you that I'm in love with my teammate. " Sakura scoffed "_**Love**_? isn't that a bit of a drastic word?" Ino shook her head "no, not at All, I can just tell, He's the one you know, It took me a while to relize but now when I see his smile, the way he scarfs down his food OH! It's just so dreamy! I was eating with him and I just relized, just looking at him, that I had been in love this entire time, and I hadn't even relized it!"

The pink-haired Kunoichi rolled her eyes. She had one of these speeches from Ino every week, about relizing she was in love, the girl needed to make up her freaking mind I mean, God! But she did have those times, where she wondered if what Ino was talking about was true, just seeing someone and knowing, knowing that they were he one you never wanted to leave your side, the one you waned to spend eternity with. There was a quote Sakura built her entery philosphy of love on: You can't ever fall in love, without first falling in awe.

When she met the man of her dreams she wanted it to be the kind of thing where your jaw just drops, where you just can't even think clearly your so wraped around that person's finger. At that point Naruto walked up, "Sakura-chan! Kakashi-Sensai wanted to know if your ready for the mission yet? We Should be leaving soon! We were waiting at the gate for you!" Sakura nodded "Of, course Naruto-Kun I was just chatting with Ino on my way to the gate, that's all." She smiled and said a quick good-bye to Ino as she and her blondie went to meet their teacher at Konahagakure's Gates.

Hakate Kakashi smiled as his students arrived "So Sakura, "He said jokingly "Who's late now?" Sakura wanted to punch him, she'd really just wanted to hear the sound of him hit the trees and snap them in half thanks to her punch but she wouldn't do that, after all if she did she wouldn't be able to get her renvenge on those akatsuki losers. After a short re-breifing of the mission they left through the gates, to return only kami knows when.


End file.
